The Golden Mage
by Damien Falls
Summary: After his fight with Chilled, Bardock walks towards the setting sun. His peace is short lived as the skies crack and a time rift opens dragging Bardock inn, he of course doesn't want any of that so he fights back and ends up in a wormhole sending him to the Fairy Tail universe! Rated T for Language, may be changed later. Disclaimer: I do not own anything except original events.
1. Prologue

**This is the second story I am currently writing, my other story "The pervert familiar" is currently on a hold, but will most likely be updated soon. The reason it hasn't been updated for a while is not only school work, but also some health issues concerning my mother and a small writers block. Therefore I am writing this now instead as I have had some ideas for a while. Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

 **Explanations:**

"Speech" " _Thoughts_ " "Sound effect" " **Attacks** "

 **Prologue: A new home?**

"Frieza!" Bardock said as the hooded figure revealed itself. "Frieza!" Bardock launched himself forward and pulled back his fist, sending it forward and connecting with the face of the stranger. The blow was powerful enough to send him sliding back and dropping his cloak completely. There stood a Frieza look alike, with the exceptions of crooked horns, some chubby features and an orange overall, but as Bardock was blinded by his hatred of Frieza, it was all he could see.

"W-why you!" The Frieza look alike yelled as he jumped up, twisted his body and sent a powerful kick, sending Bardock skidding away along the ground. The look alike then slowly lowered himself down onto the ground.

"Bardock-san!" Ipana yelled.

"What power…" Bardock said to himself as he struggled picking himself up.

The look alike now started walking towards the downed Bardock, and came to a stop right above him.

"So weak…" He started. "To even try to challenge me! You insolent brat!" He continued whilst slamming his foot on top of Bardock's head.

"Frieza…"

"Who is this Frieza you speak of? What a rude kid. Do you even know who I am? I am the most powerful space-pirate in the galaxy, Chilled-sama!" Chilled introduced himself.

"Ch-Chilled?" Bardock asked. " _So he is not Frieza?_ _So if this is the past, then he must be… Frieza's ancestor!_ "

"Stop it"

Bardock turned his head and saw Ipana running towards him, and getting slapped away by Chilled's tail. " _Damn it!_ " Bardock thought.

"Father! Father!" Berry, Ipana's son caught Bardock's attention as he looked over to where Ipana landed.

"How pitiful. But who would have known that you were such a coward." Chilled said kicking Bardock and making him slide further along the ground. "I don't need this weakling anymore." He then put his left arm up into an L shape and turned slightly whilst gathering sparkling purple energy in his fingertips.

Bardock now once again tried getting up, but even with great effort it wasn't as easy as he wished it to be. Chilled looked at Bardock then at the father-son duo that was Ipana and Berry looking back at him.

"Stop it!" Berry said, as Chilled smirked at his request and turned towards Bardock again. "Bardock-san!" Berry yelled running towards Bardock with tears in his eyes.

"No kid, don't do it!" Bardock managed to say.

"Just like your father… You are getting in my way!" Chilled made a 180 turn and flung his arm in a horizontal motion making an exploding line right in front of Berry, making him fly away and crash into a nearby plateau.

"Berry!" Both Bardock and Ipana shouted in unison.

"Seriously… This is what you get when you keep interrupting me." Chilled said.

"Damn it!" Bardock shouted in the background, this got Chilled's attention.

"Oh you can still stand up?" He asked.

Bardock has now managed to lift himself onto all fours. "I am so pathetic." He commented. He gripped the ground making claw like marks and grabbing dirt. "…Truly" He looked at his other hand as he squeezed it so hard blood came forward. "If I only had more power!" He shouted while he smashed his head into the ground and flashbacking to his now dead teammates. Clouds have gathered out of nowhere and lightning could be seen. "Even that time…" He smashed his head again as more lightning was seen, accompanied by thunder. "Or that time…" He now started to get up by smashing his right fist into the ground while even more thunder and lightning came.

The lightning was now out of control as it struck twice on either side of the downed Bardock. His face twitched as he looked at his shadow, flashing to a golden color and back. He looked over to the unconscious Berry held by his father as his hair now flashed golden. "I…" He now got onto his legs as lightning flickered around his body. "I…" More lightning now danced across his body as thunder struck down across the entire planet. "I will kill you, you bastard!" Bardock shouted as he straightened himself up.

"Mph… hahahaha…You? Kill me? You idiot." Chilled said as he continued laughing.

The lightning around Bardock's body had become fiercer as his hair flashed back and forth between gold and black, and his eyes flickered in-between teal and black. Rubble underneath Bardock started to float as his power started spiking up, the lightning now surrounded him as his aura became visible, but in a more golden color than usual. Bardock now turned around to face Chilled with a determined face, his hair and eyes still flashing back and forth as if they couldn't decide.

Chilled just continued looking at Bardock bringing his finger up and smirking by taunting Bardock into coming at him, all this with a smirk and laugh all too familiar for Bardock. It was then it happened, as Frieza's image appeared around Chilled, it worked as a final push for Bardock and his power let loose. With a final mighty yell, ground around Bardock caved in slightly as his golden aura exploded and with that, the legendary super sayian was now born.

"What?!" Chilled said surprised at what was unraveling.

Bardock had by now stopped his yell and was looking down at his open hands, not quite understanding what was happening, all he knew was that he now possessed the power he craved for.

" _What is this? The power that is floating inside of me…_ " Bardock thought.

"What the?! You are different from before!" Chilled yelled.

"You bastard…I will never forgive you! You will pay for what you have done!" Bardock replied to him as he slowly started walking towards chilled, making the air feel heavier all around.

Bardock walked forward with each step so calm it was uncanny, Chilled must have thought the same as he had had enough.

"Don't get so cocky only because you went blonde!" Chilled shouted angrily as he launched himself into the air unleashing a barrage of ki-blasts towards Bardock. Blast after blast hitting dead on Chilled finished it with a bigger beam as smoke and dust rose all around the area of impact. Chilled landed on the ground and got into a cocky stance with his hands resting on his hips as he said: " All you did was go golden. Nothing else has changed!" He then continued but more to himself. "He was nothing special after all." His expression changed fast however with his eyes bulging out of his skull, as steps and the silhouette of Bardock emerged from the smoke cloud. The steps became clearer as Bardock stepped out of the cloud completely unfazed and unharmed from the barrage, with only his armor partially damaged and some dirt specs here and there.

Bardock didn't stop his march as his face still held that determined look, Chilled now pissed off flew towards Bardock with his fist drawn back ready to launch. He stopped right in front of Bardock as he used his momentum to send his fist forward, only for it to be stopped by Bardock, as did the following fist.

"What the hell is happening?! What the hell are you bastard?!" A very frustrated Chilled yelled.

"I… Am just a sayian…" Bardock replied.  
"S-sayian?!"

"Are you ready?" Bardock asked as his grip around Chilled's hands tightened as Bardock pulled Chilled and slammed him into the ground, pulling him up right after, only to slam him again on the other side of his body. He then threw Chilled so he skidded across the ground until he reached a small elevation and he was thrown back into the air, Bardock jumped towards Chilled spinning his body and using the momentum to slam his elbow into Chilled's cheek sending him straight into the ground cracking it in the process. He didn't let Chilled rest as his immediately grabbed his tail and started to spin him around for a while until he launched him across the horizon, soon reappearing in the trajectory Chilled flew in as he grabbed the flying Chilled's shoulders throwing him in the opposite direction only to flicker out of existence and appearing right in front of Chilled delivering a powerful kick sending him into the air.

Chilled managed to regain control as he stopped in midair, now looking more pissed than he had done so far. "Damn it! I won't acknowledge it! I won't acknowledge this!" He yelled. "Damn it! I am the space-pirate Chilled-sama! There shouldn't be anyone stronger than me!" he continued, while rising both his hands and starting to form a small ball of ki right in between his two hands.

Bardock followed suit as he lowered his right arm and opened his palm, starting to gather his ki in a blue ball. "Stop talking nonsense. There will always be someone stronger. By believing the opposite it only shows how weak you truly are."

"That's it! I will kill you along with this filthy planet!" Chilled shouted as he threw his energy ball towards his target.

"The one who is going to die is you! **Riot Javelin!** " Bardock yelled as he answered Chilled's energy ball with his own. The two balls of energy collided together seemingly just as powerful, but in a matter of seconds reality struck in and Chilled's attack was swallowed up by Bardock's, together with Chilled himself.

"Take this!" Bardock said.

"I-impossible… how could I…" Was the last thing Chilled managed to say before he was blown away by the power of the attack.

Bardock stood there in the same position he had fired his attack, looking towards the direction he just sent Chilled flying in. His face clad in anger and disgust towards the now absent Arcosian.

He now lowered his arm and turned away, lowering his fierce aura but still remaining in the legendary transformation that is super sayian. The clouds have now cleared revealing the setting sun, he didn't bother turning around as he noticed Berry had awoken but inside, he was glad that he had survived.

As Bardock just arrived on the outside of the village as he sensed that something was off, the air around him became colder and the sky seemed to crack. Bardock turned to look at the anomaly with interest as the skies now tore apart revealing a black void with occasional flicker of lightning. The second the rift had opened Bardock could feel a part of him being drawn towards it, and soon he was dragged by an invisible force towards the void. In a matter of seconds he got dragged in unable to see anything. He looked around only to be met by darkness, he didn't know what was happening, but he sure as hell didn't like it

Minutes that felt like hours went by as Bardock was floating throughout the seemingly endless void, he saw nothing, he heard nothing, he felt nothing. The smallest glint of light is what caught his attention as he was about to lose all hope, he powered up to his maximum and fought hard against the voids immense gravity pulling on him, he gave it his all to reach the only hope he now had of escaping. As he reached the hole and looked inside he saw mountains, plains, rivers, seas, and many other things that seemed really warm for some reason, he didn't need to think twice about this as he flied into the hole.

 **A couple hours later:**

Bardock awoke from what seemed like a dream, his transformation was now off and he felt weaker than he was for some reason. He knew that the transformation he reached was powerful, but he also knew his strength really well and it wasn't near to what he had after he awoke at Planet Plant. He went into a sitting position with one leg extended and the other up so he could rest his left arm on top, with the other supporting himself. He looked around and found out he was in a forest, sitting in the middle of a clearing with the sun directly above him, bathing him in unusually pleasant feeling rays.

"Grumble"

"I guess I haven't eaten in a while."

"Aaaargh!" An unfamiliar voice could be heard somewhere nearby. Maybe it was out of pure curiosity that Bardock decided to check it out, or maybe he became soft from interacting to much with Berry, but Bardock still had to see what the scream was about. He ran towards the voice he heard as he was still a bit too weak from the fight with Chilled to attempt flying and the hunger really didn't help the cause.

"Come on old man just give us your stuff and we will go okay? It doesn't have to get ugly you know." One of the men surrounding the old man's carriage said. There was a total of around 15 men surrounding the carriage all of which, with the exception of 1 had weapons.

"Please don't do this! This is all I have left after a dark guild raided our village!" The old man begged,

"I don't give a shit about your situation, just give us your stuff." Another of the guys said.

" _Looks like they are some kind of bandits. Not like I need to help him anyway._ " Bardock was about to go away when the old man spoke up again.

"Please don't do this. I have to sell these goods so I will have enough for my wife's medicine!"

" _Gine… Damn it old man…_ " Bardock jumped from the tree he was sitting inn and landed right in front of the old man.

All the bandits were surprised at the arrival of the new man, the man in question wore some strange armor they haven't seen before.

"W-who are you?" another bandit asked.

"I am someone you won't like when I am pissed, and right now… I am on the verge of it." Bardock replied.

"Like if a threat like that will do anything. Get rid of him." Said a man that Bardock assumed was the leader.

"Hmph."

Two of the bandits ran forward holding their swords above their heads ready to strike. Bardock however wasn't fazed as he grabbed both of the swords with his bare hands and broke them, knocking out the two bandits right after. The remainder looked at the situation kind of shocked, but they didn't really think about it as 5 more rushed at Bardock. He intercepted the first one with a back kick to the chest, and using the momentum he punched two others knocking them out. On the two others he used a small amount of ki and smacked them on the head causing them to fall unconscious. The remainder of the fifteen now rushed him, but not the unarmed one as he was still standing still, not moving but judging the situation. The first two were both met by the same fate as Bardock knocked them both out with a strike to the nape of the neck. Now three more rushed him, and with his inhuman speed he reappeared behind them as they all fell down to the ground. Now only 2 remained, one of them smart enough to grasp the situation tried to run away but was intercepted by the guy with no weapon. Said person now held flames in his hand, and threw them at the coward. The last man seeing this decided to attack Bardock, but only to be met by the same fate as the other 13.

"Clap-clap-clap"

Bardock turned around and looked at the last man that displayed some kind of fire ability.

"I am impressed, you show great skill in fighting, but you will sadly loose against me." The man said smirking. "You see, I am no ordinary bandit." He stretched his hand in front of him and opened his palm towards the sky, then a small ball of green fire appeared. "I am a mage! An ordinary man like you has no chance, even with your superior fighting abili-" The man tipped forward as Bardock buried his elbow in the man's stomach.

"You talk too much." Bardock said as he turned and started walking away.

"Hey you! Please wait!" The old man shouted behind him. Bardock rolled his eyes.

" _What is it now… I helped him isn't it enough?_ " Bardock wondered.

"I wanted to thank you for your help. Without you I would probably lose all the goods, and all the money I could get from them. For that I thank you." The old man said Bardock look at the man and gave him a nod. " _After all the years of bowing for Frieza and his men, it just feels weird if others bow to me._ "

"Grumble"

"Haha, I guess beating up bandits can make you hungry huh?" The old man said with a smile. He then went over to his carriage and got a bag of something, he gave the bag to Bardock and he opened it.

" _Apples…I would really like some meat now, but I guess this will do for a while._ "

"Come on eat some, they are not poisoned or anything. Oh this is embarrassing, I still haven't introduced myself. My name is Morino, and you are?" Morino asked.

"…Bardock, the name's Bardock."

"Bardock huh? That's a unique name isn't it? Come to think of it, looking at your clothes you aren't from here are you?" Morino questioned.

"No, I am from Planet Vegeta. I come from an elite warrior race called Saiyans. Though judging by your technology your race isn't probably capable of intergalactic travel yet." Bardock replied with a straight face munching on an apple."

"Bwahahahahaha, you have a nice imagination Bardock. Though if you couldn't or didn't want to tell me you could have said so." Morino replied.

"But I-"

"Oh my look at the time! I really need to go now Bardock, but if you want I can take you to the city of Magnolia as I am headed there. Looking at you, you probably don't know where you are exactly and it doesn't look like you have any money on you either." Morino said.

" _The man has a point. I know nothing of this planet and it's culture, and I will most likely have to spend some time here._ " "I will go with you."

Morino just looked at Bardock and smiled at his new traveling companion.

"Hop in on the back or sit with me on the front, it's up to you. An old man really would appreciate some company though." He said.

"Hn."Bardock just nodded and went around the carriage and sat in the back finishing his 6th apple.

 **Sometime later: Magnolia night time**

"Bardock! We have arrived wake up!" Morino shouted from the front of the carriage.

Bardock opened his eyes and exited the carriage. He went to the front where Morino was sitting and joined him.

"Is that Magnolia?" Bardock asked.

"Yes, it's one of the larger cities in Fiore. Home to the number 1 mage guild in Fiore!" Morino explained.

"Mage guild?" Bardock asked curiously.

"You don't know about mage guilds?" Morino questioned. Bardock nodded. "I see, well. Mage guilds are places where mages gather and take on quests from the civilians or other people sometimes even other guilds. Mages being people capable of using magic, like the man you beat up. He was what looked like to be a fire mage." He explained.

"So they are some kind of wizards…" Bardock mumbled to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Well Bardock. I guess it's time to say goodbye, if we ever meet again I will be glad to treat you to dinner." Morino said.

Bardock gave a tiny almost unnoticeable smile. "I will take you up on that." He then turned away from the city and went to find a place to sleep in the meantime. He soon arrived by a larger tree overviewing the city and decided to call it night. The last things Bardock thought about were his planet blown up by Frieza, his race obliterated in seconds, his wife perishing together with everything else, and lastly his two sons which he will most likely never meet again.

 **And there it is, the prologue for this story. Now some things may be confusing so I will explain them. First thing is how Bardock got there. If you guys have seen Dragon Ball super, you would know about the part where Black got sucked into a time rift as time tried to correct itself. The same things applies here. Time tried to correct itself and Bardock got sucked in. Why he ended up in the Fairy Tail world is because he instead of letting himself go back, got tired of the darkness and flew into a wormhole or dimensional rift he found inside the void. Hope that the explanation makes sense. Other thing I wanted to say is that Bardock may be a little OOC but that is intentional so don't comment on it too much. When it comes to updates of this story I am not too sure, as I will write when I have time. I also want to say once again to those who read my other story as well that it is on hold for a while. Reason is that I kind of have writers block, and some other things so I am sorry about that, and I will say that I will update as soon as I clear up my mind. Either way, I look forward to your thoughts and opinions and I will see you guys later in chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well here I am writing chapter 1 already. Not even 24 hours have passed since the release of the prologue (for me at least and a couple of days for you guys) and the response is overwhelmingly positive so far, so thank you for that. Now without further blabbering here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story with the exception of original events. Also I forgot this in the prologue so please don't sue me!**

 **Chapter 1: Fairy…Tail?**

 **Dream sequence:**

"You are too weak" A voice said while the image of his dead squad flashed before him. "You couldn't save them" this time the image of Vegeta exploding flashed. "They died because you were to slow and too weak" Now His smiling wife could be seen, holding their newborn Kakarot, with Raditz standing beside her. They image soon vanished as an explosion took over as the laughing Frieza appeared before him holding his supernova. Frieza threw his attack at where Bardock was looking from and the attack enveloped him.

"Frieza!" Bardock scream having awoken from his dream, his sudden awakening threw him of balance as he forgot he slept in a tree. Bardock fell down towards the ground but extended his hands and landed on them before pushing himself up into a standing position. He was sweating immensely after his nightmare, the image of Gine with their sons still embedded in his mind. Bardock looked down onto the ground.

"Gine… I am sorry I was so pathetic…"

"Grumble"

"…" He patted his stomach as he started to look around a bit. " _Some food would be nice, I guess I should try a lake or something._ " Bardock then concentrated a bit and started hovering above ground, he then took off higher into the air as he tried to look around for a lake of some sort. " _There._ " He noticed a lake not too far away and flew over.

He soon arrived and landed near the water. He took of his armor, combat suit, boots and both arm and leg warmers. " _Wait, weren't they destroyed by Chilled? Come to think of it, didn't Frieza also completely obliterate them?_ " Bardock questioned as he looked at his clothes. " _Looks like the armor you gave me will haunt me forever Gine._ " He lastly took of his headband and dived in with only his boxers, not too long after he caught sight of some bigger fish lurking by the bottom of the lake and swam towards them. " _Should be enough for now, let's see…_ " The fish may be on their home territory, but Bardock has the ability to fly, be it in the sky or underwater, he is faster. He quickly dashed towards the first fish and punched it hard sending it to the surface and further into the sky, he then did the same to the other.

 **An hour later:**

Bardock had now finished his meal, with two giant fish skeletons easily larger than him at his side. "That should do for now, I managed to regain some strength, but I still feel weaker for some reason… I'll think about that later." Bardock took off into the air and flew towards the outskirts of Magnolia landing at the same road he and Morino had been on the day earlier. He was about to walk into town as he felt a weird sensation at the back of his head, as if someone was behind him.

"Oy! Get out of the way! I can't stop this thing!" A voice shouted behind him. Bardock turned his head to see a horseless carriage moving towards him at high speed. The boy driving it looked young, he had black spiky hair and had a white cloak with blue outlines. Bardock decided to ignore the warning as he turned to face the carriage completely and extended his right arm.

The boy in the carriage saw that the one in front of him wouldn't move and feared that he would get seriously hurt or even worse, that he would die. His thoughts were quickly dispersed as the man instead of flying away from the impact took it head on destroying the front completely without even moving an inch from the spot he was standing in. The boy in the carriage however, was launched into the bushes nearby.

The boy in the bushes jumped out right after and started shouting.

"What the fuck?! I thought I would hurt or kill you! I appreciate that you stopped me, but honestly you behaved more recklessly than a certain flame-brain I know!" The boy said.

"What's with the attitude brat? I stopped you didn't I?" Bardock said.

"That's not the point! Do I have to beat some sense into you?!" The boy yelled back.

"Oh? Seems interesting. You could try." Bardock said with a smirk, getting into a battle stance.

Bardock analyzed his opponent as the same sensation from before hit him again, he could in some weird sense feel his opponent in front of him. He looked at the boy and concentrated a bit, he could now feel some power come from the boy. He seemed to be below a low class saiyans power level in comparison to Bardocks own, which seemed to be the same as from before the fight with Frieza. At that point his power level was close to 10 thousand. Bardock concluded that this wouldn't be much of a fight, so to get the best out of it he tried lowering his own power level for the first time ever as he always needed more power not less. He stopped as his power reached around 3% of his base form power.

"Are you ready armor-man?" The boy asked.

Bardock just continued looking forward focusing on the boy in front of him.

"Then here I come! **Ice-Make: Hammer!** " The boy shouted.

Bardock braced for impact, but instead of from the front a giant hammer of ice crashed into him from above surprising him. The hammer managed to push Bardock down to his knees, but didn't do any damage in general. Bardock pushed himself up and shattering the hammer in the process. The boy looked somewhat surprised but didn't say anything as Bardock now rushed towards him.

" **Ice-Make: Lance!** " The boy extended his arms forward sending five ice lances towards Bardock.

Bardock gathered some ki into both of his palms and extended them forward with two small balls of ki in both of his hands. Bardock jumped to the side of two of the lances before he brought his left leg upwards kicking apart the third. The two remaining lances were coming straight for him and looked as if they were going to hit when Bardock positioned his arms so the remaining two lances hit the balls of ki he held and glowed a bit before shattering completely with a mini explosion.

"My turn." Bardock said as he smiled slightly, apparently he was enjoying a fight against these strange abilities. He launched himself at a higher speed than before surprising the boy as he arrived behind him. The boy managed to turn around just as he saw Bardock with hands cooped together slamming into his head. And then everything went dark.

 **Around 20 minutes later:**

"Ugh…My head." The boy now woke up sitting against a tree where Bardock placed him. He quickly remembered what happened and jumped up ready to fight again.

"As interesting as it was fighting you, I don't recommend a round two. You have no chance of winning. Although I am impressed you managed to follow my speed, even though it was barely." Bardock said.

"Ehm… Thanks?" He answered.

"Bardock."

"What?" The boy asked.

"It's not armor-man but Bardock. Armor-man sounds idiotic." Bardock explained.

"I see, well I am Gray. I am a Fairy Tail mage." The newly introduced Gray said, Showing his guild mark. "So which guild are you from?" He asked.

"I am not a part of a guild. Until 2 days ago I didn't really know they existed." Bardock answered.

"Oh so you aren't from Ishgar then? All of the inhabitants of Ishgar know of them."

"No, I am from Planet Vegeta. I come from an elite warrior race called Saiyans. And as I mentioned to Morino as we traveled, judging by your technology your race isn't probably capable of intergalactic travel yet." Bardock answered.

"Pfft. Hahaha nice one Bardock, well not that I need to know anyway." Gray said.

"But I-"

"Anyway, thanks for stopping the carriage. Even though it was a little rough." He said while sweat dropping at the last part. "So what kind of magic did you use back there?" Gray asked.

"Don't think that I would call it magic, but you can say it is energy manipulation magic if you must." Bardock replied. " _Not like they believe me even though I say the truth…_ "

"That's pretty cool! There aren't that many mages capable of using it." Gray commented. "Well Bardock, I am on my way to the guild right now to report on my mission. Seeing you aren't from here want me to show you around town?"

"I was planning to go anyway, but I'd rather go around by myself."

"Sure, then I can accompany you for now." Gray said.

"Whatever, kid."

"Why are you calling me a kid? You don't look much older than me." Gray asked.

"Believe what you want."

"You don't like talking that much do you?

"Only when I have to… Annoyingly much lately." Bardock answered. "I have a question for you." He said.

"What is it?" Gray wondered.

"Why are you suddenly in your underwear?"

"… What?!" Gray looked down on himself and saw he was standing in his underwear.

 **Later in town:**

"It was a nice experience meeting you Bardock, good luck onwards." Gray said as he walked away waving. Bardock responded by sending him a quick nod.

Not knowing anything about the town or the planet in general, Bardock decided to go a little sightseeing around the town. It amazed him how peaceful these people's lives seemed, everybody greeted each other with smiles and handshakes, there were no commotions, everything seemed so perfect. Yet it annoyed him very much. " _They are weak and unprepared, yet they walk around as if no threats exist in the world. Where do they gain such confidence?_ " Bardock pounded on the question for a while until he got tired of it.

Eventually he got hungry again and decided it was enough for a day, he returned to the outskirts of Magnolia and flew over to the same lake he had fished inn earlier this day. After eating his dinner Bardock flew a bit farther away from Magnolia not to disturn anyone as he did some trining. 2 hours inn he decided to call it quits and took a bath, after which he called it a night and went off to sleep peacefully this night.

 **The next day:**

Bardock went into Magnolia again as he still wanted to get accustomed to the planets way of doing things. He walked through the streets earning stares here and there as people had never seen clothes like his before. Because of Bardock's lack of social skill he didn't really like crowded places, but at the same time he wanted to test out his newly acquired skill. He reached out his mind as presences from all around surrounded him. He could feel every individual human, animal, even plant surrounding him. He discovered that every single person had his own unique signature and that he could increase his range the more he practiced. He soon had enough of his experiments and continued on.

The day went by without any extraordinary events, and with Bardock being the Father of Goku it wouldn't be normal if he didn't get hungry again. As he ventured the streets being thrown out of various restaurants for having no money, Bardock started losing his patience. That's when his superhuman sense of smell picked of a scent to the right, he looked over and saw a three story building with red roof tiles, and columns in the entire front of. Right over the oval door, there was a huge sign reading "Fairy…Tail?" Said Bardock questioning. " _This is the guild that brat talked about._ " Bardock smirked. " _Maybe he'll have some food for me._ " With that thought in mind he went over to the door and pushed it open.

Bardock stopped in the door opening as the present members of Fairy Tail looked at the newcomer in curiosity. He saw a pretty big hall with high ceiling, benches and tables spread around with people sitting an chatting and laughing all around. Further back he saw a bar with a white haired girl at the counter.

"Grumble"

Bardock looked down at his stomach and walked forward, stopping at one of the tables where a man with a cigarette and brown hair seeming to defy gravity as it stood straight forward. He looked at the food in front of the man as his stomach grumbled again.

"Bardock!" He heard a familiar voice behind him and turned around facing the Black haired mage he had met earlier that day.

"Kid."

"What are you doing here?" Gray asked.

"Grumble"

"Got food?" Bardock said not wanting to talk too much with all the people looking at them.

Gray grinned. "Straight to the point huh? If you are hungry talk to Mira, it's the white haired girl at the counter." Gray said looking over to the bar.

Bardock nodded to Gray as a thank you and walked over to the bar stopping in front of Mira.

"Hello! My name is Mirajane, welcome to Fairy Tail! Are you a friend of Gray?" Mira asked smiling at him.

"Give me some food woman." Bardock said with a straight face.

Mira's eyebrow twitched as a small vein popped up on her forehead.

"You didn't say the magic word!" Mira said still with her smile, but kind of a forced one this time.

"What?!" Bardock stepped back a bit kind of shocked at what he had heard. "You have passwords on your food on this planet?!" He asked.

Mira's apparent anger disappeared as she chuckled.

"No dummy! I meant say please!" She said smiling again.

"Will you get me food then?" He asked.

"Of course!" She replied smiling even brighter.

"Fine… Give me some food woman, please." Bardock said.

Mira's eyebrow twitched again as some kind of dark aura surrounded her. "Say it like you mean it this time!" Mira said with a sort of evil smile this time.

Bardock gulped and backed away. " _This woman reminds me of Gine when she's mad… This woman is dangerous!_ " Bardock thought as he flashbacked to the times when he tried to steal some food before Gine was done preparing it. He had nightmares of a frying pan for days after that incident.

"P-please give me some food." Bardock said as he tried to force a smile, failing miserably.

Mira upon seeing this chuckled again and returned to her normal state.

"Right up!" She said cheerfully grabbing a menu. "Here pick what you want and tell me." Bardock took the menu and read over it, luckily the language was similar to one he had to learn as a member of the saiyan army so he managed to read it.

"One of everything woma-" Mira glared at him. "One of everything please." Mira satisfied with the outcome walked away to the kitchen.

"Damn scary witch…" Bardock muttered.

Bardock sat by the bar waiting for his food as the doors opened again, a small old man walked in and everyone seemed to greet and respect the old man. Bardock got curious of him and tried to sense the man's power. What he felt surprised him, even though the man didn't look like much and was pretty old looking at him, he still had a power level Bardock estimated to be a bit over a thousand.

"That's the Third Master of Fairy Tail." Mira said, walking it with a portion of the food Bardock ordered.

"Master?" Bardock asked.

"He is the leader of the Guild, and at the same time like a father figure to most people here at Fairy Tail." Mira answered.

"Hmm."

"Mira, Good day. How are you doing?" The master greeted Mira.

"Good day master Makarov! I am doing fine thank you." Mira answered with the usual bright smile.

Makarov looked over to Bardock, looking him over from top to bottom. " _This kid has some incredible power inside of him._ " He thought.

"Hello there, My name is Makarov Dreyar and I am The Third Master of Fairy Tail." Makarov said extending his arm for a handshake. Bardock looked at it for a while before he brought forth his own and shook it.

"Bardock." He said bluntly.

"Ah so your name was Bardock!" Mirajane exclaimed. "I was wondering when you will introduce yourself."

"It's nice to meet you Bardock." Makarov said. "Is there a special reason you are here? Could it be that you would like to join Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked curiously.

"Grumble."

Makarov smiled. "Bwahaha, just eat for now and we can have a talk later."

Bardock just nodded and started eating at amazing speed. Plate after plate the food disappeared and soon he was finished with the first portion of the menu.

"Bardock do you have money to pay for this." Mira asked and made Bardock swallow his food.

"No." He answered.

"Hmm what should we do about that?" Mira wondered. "Gray!" She shouted.

"Yes?" Gray answered from across the room.

"Bardock doesn't have any money on him, could you pay for his food?" She asked him.

"Sure I don't mind." Gray answered without knowing what he got into.

"There! Problem fixed." Mira said before going into the kitchen getting the next batch of food. Bardock just sat there devouring his food seconds after its arrival, as Bardock continued eating his food people started to gather around him fascinated by the sheer amount of food he was consuming.

"Oy everyone get over here! Gray's friend has almost beaten Natsu's record!" A guy shouted. Soon enough almost all of the guild watched as Bardock continued cleaning food of each plate one after one.

 **Meanwhile outside the guild:**

Three figures were standing outside the guild hall, a pink haired boy, a blond girl and a blue cat?

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" The blue cat with a small green backpack said.

The blonde girl stared at the building with awe finally arriving at the guild of her dreams. The pink haired boy meanwhile walked over to the door and kicked it open.

"We're back!" He shouted with an annoyed face. He however calmed down and got curious as the whole guild seemed to gather around the bar. The boy noticed that Gray was crouching and looking down on the ground drawing circles with his finger.

"Oy Ice-princess what's going on?" He asked.

Gray looked up from the ground with anime tears. "Oh…Hey Natsu…" He said.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked.

"There's this guy I met that's currently beaten your eating record and is still going on…" Gray answered.

"What?!" Natsu exclaimed. "But why are you so down Popsicle?" He wondered.

"Not like you would care Flame Breath, but I kind of said I would pay for the food." Gray explained gaining back his anime tears. The Blond girl sweat dropped at this remembering how much Natsu ate when she paid for him.

"Oh Natsu you're back! There you go making trouble again. You half destroyed Harge-" The man got interrupted as Natsu fly-kicked him in the face making him crash into a table braking it and the chairs around in the process. The blond girl with a shocked face put her hands up in the air.

"Why?!" She questioned.

"That info about the salamander was a lie, wasn't it?" Natsu yelled at the downed man.

At this point everyone saw that Natsu had arrived and welcomed him back, without him really paying attention.

"How would I know?" The man yelled back sitting up. "I just told you some rumors that have been going around!"

"What'd you say?!" Natsu shouted.

"You wanna go? The man shouted back.

A fight now broke out in between the two individuals catching everyone in the guild in it as well.

"Now, now Natsu this isn't something to get mad ove-" Happy the blue cat started but someone crashed into him and sent him flying.

"Wow…I am actually in Fairy Tail… But what's with this situation?!" Lucy, the blonde girl screamed.

"How dare you interrupt my depression you Fiery Mouth Breather!" Gray shouted now in only his underwear.

"Wha-" Lucy sweat dropped at the display.

"Gray your clothes." Cana, the guilds drinker said.

"What? Shit!" Gray said as he looked down on himself.

As more and more people started to join the fight Lucy just stood there staring at everyone.

"Man, what's with this place? Is there not a single serious wizard in the guild?" Lucy wondered.

"Oh, it's a newcomer!" Mira said.

Lucy turned around and widened her eyes. "Mirajane! In the flesh! Kyaa-" Lucy fangirled a bit as Mira smiled at her antics.

"Um, is it okay not to stop them?" Lucy asked pointing at the fighting bunch.

"They're always like this. It's better to leave them alone. And anyway…" At this point, Elfman, Mirajane's brother came flying and crashed into her sending them into a nearby table. "Isn't it fun?" Mira asked with a huge smile and slightly bruised face right before fainting.

"Ah! Mirajane-san!"

Meanwhile Bardock finished his recent food batch and wanted more, but he sensed that a certain energy signature got weaker. He looked over through the fighting bunch and noticed that Mira was knocked out. At this a vain popped up at his forehead and he stood up and powered up slightly sending everyone close to him crashing to the wall thanks to the pressure.

"What did you do to my food source?!" He yelled.

Everyone with the exception of Natsu noticed how pissed Bardock seemed and backed away slightly.

"Hahahaha. Everyone's scared stiff! Victory is mine!" Natsu yelled.

At this point Bardock started to walk up behind Natsu, he raised his fist and asked annoyed:

"Are you the one who knocked out my food supply?"

Natsu turned around confused. Bardock didn't wait for a response as he let his fist down on Natsu's head as he crashed into the floor, destroying it and making most of the guild building shake. Natsu now laid flattened on the floor. Everyone with the exception of Gray looked in awe at the small display of power that Bardock showed.

"Thank you Bardock." Makarov said behind him. "I was about to do it myself." Bardock nodded and walked over to Mirajane to wake her up for some more food. Makarov then looked over at Lucy. "A new recruit, are we?"

"Yes!" Lucy said happily.

Makarov walked over to her and put his hand in the air. "Glad to have you on board!" He said with a small smile.

"He's so tiny!" Lucy said. "Wait you are the master?"

"That's right, this is Fairy Tail's Guild Master, Makarov-san." Mira now said standing beside Lucy with Bardock right behind her still waiting for more food.

Makarov turned around and jumped up in the air doing a few front flips towards the second floor before his head crashed into the handrail, and he stood up on top of it afterwards as if nothing happened. Everyone sweat dropped and look up at their master in all seriousness afterwards.

"You've done it again, rascals. Look at all this paperwork the council sent me! Every single one of these is a complaint! All you fools do is make the council angry at me!" Makarov said starting to shake.

The whole guild now looked down on the ground kind of in shame.

"However… Screw the council!" Makarov said now smiling as he made the paper catch fire before throwing it down and having Natsu catch it like a dog. "Listen up. Magic is not an unreasonable power, but it is born from reason! It is not some miraculous ability, but a combination of the spirit that flows within us with the spirit that flows within nature itself, incarnated into a physical form!"

Bardock certainly didn't look like it, but he was interested in the old man's explanation of magic. He wouldn't admit it, but he actually started to like the old man and his attitude.

"It takes a strong mind and focus! In fact, magic is the pouring out of one's entire soul! One cannot progress in magic by being mindful of the watchful eye from above! You shouldn't be afraid of those fools in the council, but follow the path you believe in! That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail mage!" Makarov finished using his pointing finger and rising his whole arm pointing in the air, soon every guild member followed his example cheering all around.

A while later everything had calmed down a bit and Makarov jumped down from the second floor.

"You wanted to join Fairy Tail correct?" He asked Lucy

"Yes!" She answered him.

"What is your name child?"

"Lucy."

"Well Lucy, Welcome to Fairy Tail! All you have to do now is go with Mirajane so she can give you the guild stamp." Makarov told her. He then looked over at Bardock. "What about you Bardock? Are you going to join us as well?"

"No." Bardock answered bluntly.

"I see. Is there any reason for this?" Makarov asked him.

"Not really. I don't feel a need to join." Bardock said.

"That's a shame. However you are welcome into the guild whenever you want as a guest, and if you change your mind don't hesitate to tell me."

Bardock gave Makarov a small smile. "Sure." Makarov smiled back.

"There's one thing though Bardock. Even though you are not joining the guild, you still need a way of getting money don't you?" Makarov had a point Bardock thought.

"What do you have in mind?" Bardock asked him.

"Seeing your physical strength, I can ask an acquaintance of mine for some work for you. He owns a bakery and must often deliver some of his goods to other cities, and since his helper quit recently he doesn't have anyone." Makarov explained. "So what do you say Bardock?"

" _Having some money should be helpful, and I could also explore more of this land this way._ " He thought. "I'll do it."

"Great! I will tell him as soon as I can." Makarov said as he walked over to the bar.

Bardock nodded as thanks and decided that it's time to go back and do some training, but before he could exit the guild he heard someone call him.

"Oy, Bardork or what's it! Fight me!" Natsu shouted from behind. His nickname got Bardocks attention and made him gain a vain on his forehead again.

"It's Bardock for you brat."

"Whatever, fight me!" Natsu repeated as his fists caught fire and he rushed at Bardock, but before he connected a huge hand smacked him into the ground. Bardock looked surprised at the owner of the hand because the small master of Fairy Tail had now grown a couple of meters.

" _Almost the size of an Ozaru. His power increased a bit as well._ " Bardock thought.

"Don't try to fight seriously inside of the guild you brat! Take it outside if you must!" Makarov yelled at Natsu.

"Geez fine!" Natsu said. Then a small boy walked into the guild and walked over to Makarov.

"Hasn't my dad come back yet?" The boy asked.

"Hmm? You're getting annoying, Romeo. If you're the son of a mage, then believe in him and wait patiently at home!" Makarov said to Romeo.

"But he said he'd be back in three days, and he hasn't come home for a week!" Romeo said.

"It was a job at Mt. Hakobe, if I recall." Makarov said.

"It's not that far away! Go out and look for him!" Romeo demanded.

"Your Old man is a mage! And there isn't a single mage in this guild that can't take care of himself! Go home and drink some milk or something!" Makarov yelled as everyone in the guild looked a little downed. Romeo then got tired of Makarov and punched him in the face, running away straight afterwards.

Silence took over the guild hall before Natsu picked up the bag he travelled with and walked out the door.

"Oy Bardork, let's do this another time." Natsu said before walking off.

"Sure thing brat." Bardock answered slightly annoyed at the nickname. As his challenger had gone somewhere else, there wasn't anything holding Bardock back anymore so he went out of the town before flying away and starting his training. He did his usual routine of Push-ups, sit-ups, crunches and shadow fighting before calling it a day.

 **The next day in town:**

Bardock was standing in front of a bakery waiting for Makarovs acquaintance who was supposed to have delivery jobs for him.

"Ah you must be Bardock! Makarov mentioned you yesterday. I am Lawrence Sullivan, a pleasure to meet you." Lawrence greeted.

"Likewise."

"Well Bardock, as Makarov may have told you I own a bakery and make deliveries outside of town as well." Bardock nodded. "Your first destination will be Shirotsume Town which is about a day's walk away to the south-west of Magnolia. Here is a map for you." Lawrence said handing over a map. "And if you follow me to the back I will hand over the baked goods." He explained as he mentioned for Bardock to follow him. They arrived at the back of the bakery where two 1x1 meter crates were placed. "These are the crates, you also don't have to worry too much about how much time you use, as the crates are enchanted with magic so the goods stay fresh. Although it would be nice if you got there by the next day as that is the time given in the contract I have."

"I understand." Bardock answered.

"Good, then If you are ready move out as soon as you can." Lawrence told him.

"I can go now." Bardock said as he walked over to the crates and picked them up no problem placing them at each of his shoulders.

"Ehm, Bardock you can use a cart you know." Lawrence said while sweat dropping.

"Don't need it." He replied.

"I see, well then good luck. Here take some money now for the journey, and you will receive the rest when you come back."

Bardock let go of one of the crates and attached the money pouch to his armor flap and picked up the crate again before departing. Even though he could, he had decided not to fly to his destination as he liked exploring a planet without having to annihilate its inhabitants for once. It also let him train his sensing skills and mind as he didn't have to focus as much when walking compared to flying, and he also got some physical exercise from it, however small it may have been.

 **3 hours later:**

After a couple of hours Bardock wanted to take a brake by the road, and decided to get some food. He hid the 2 crates in a nearby tree and went into the forest to do some hunting. Thanks to his new handy sensory ability it was easy to find some animals in the forest, including a deer and some rabbits. When he decided that it was enough for now he went back to the crates and proceeded with his job walking for the rest of the day.

 **Next day in Shirotsume Town:**

Bardock had just arrived at the town and found the merchant he was supposed to meet with. The merchant was satisfied that Bardock got there earlier than expected and gave him some extra money. With that Bardock found a small restaurant and asked for food that would use about half of his money. After eating he wanted some food for his way back as well so he went into a shop to buy a backpack as it would be practical in the future to have one. He then walked around and found a shop selling meat which he bought enough of to fill his backpack, the meat was wrapped neatly in some kind of preserving paper that would make it last longer. Satisfied with his purchases he decided to head back to Magnolia. Walking through town he noticed something that has been going on a lot since his arrival on this planet, be it Magnolia or here. The planets women seem to look at him a lot, it wasn't a problem but could get annoying as you can feel the signature energy of individuals at your neck all the time. He ignored it as always and walking out of town to get back and collect his job money.

The way back uneventful so far as he was about half way when he stopped to prepare the meat he had bought. Settling right by the road Bardock gathered some wood and used some of his ki to ignite it, He placed the meat on sticks all around the fired and went to get some water.

" _Someone is at my camp…_ " He thought as he felt a presence when returning. " _Whoever it is, is strong by this worlds standards. Weaker than Makarov, but stronger than Gray._ "

He walked towards his camp when he saw a huge horn of some sorts placed nearby as a red haired girl in armor sat by the fire munching on some of the meat. Bardock now stopped and looked over at his food with some of it being gone. His eyebrows twitched as he walked over to the girl.

"Oy!" He said a bit angry. "It ain't nice to eat someone's food."

The girl now turned around so Bardock could see her face, she was fairly good looking by his standards just as that Mirajane girl he met at the guild.

"I must apologize for my behavior, but I haven't eaten for a while and the smell was heavenly." The girl said.

"Not a good enough excuse if you ask me." Bardock replied and got into his battle stance.

"I see, I would kindly ask you to not attack as I don't want to hurt you over something as trivial as food."

Bardock smirked. "Not sure you could even if you tried." He once more sensed her power just to be sure how much to use himself. " _She is about twice as strong as Gray, so 6% should be enough._ " He decided as he lowered his power level.

"I will get this over with quickly so you won't hurt too much. **Requip: Piercing Armor!** " The girl said. Her body glowed for a split second and her armor changed into a greenish-silver colored one that was more armored than the previous one, she also gained a large silver jousting lance. The girl then rushed Bardock with speed he had not expected sending her lance straight at him. Bardock caught the lance with his right hand and stopped The girl, at the result of the abrupt stop the impact created a shockwave that blew a couple of smaller nearby trees over. The ground underneath Bardock seemed to crack and give in as well.

The girl now looked at Bardock surprised that he stopped her attack with one hand.

"Looks like I underestimated you, I apologize." She said.

Bardock didn't really care of what the girl said as he examined her further, what caught his attention was a mark that was on each of her pauldrons, a mark he had seen before. " _So she's one of that kids comrades huh? Interesting how I keep on bumping into these brats everywhere I go._ " Bardock let go of the lance as he dropped down to kick at the girls legs, she however jumped over the kick and went in for another joust. Bardock saw that and rolled to the side as the lance pierced the ground making the ground shake and cause it to crack immensely. He pushed himself up and twisted his body delivering a shattering kick to the right side of her armor cracking a part of it in the process. The girl felt air leave her body as the kick hit her and seeing the crack on her armor made her jump back.

"Some impressive strength you got there, seems like I wasn't fast enough." She said.

"I am also impressed, your reflexes and quick thinking are quite good, you dodging my first kick proves that." Bardock said.

"Hmm. **Requip: Flight Armor!** " Her body glowed once again, this time she lost almost all of her armored parts and gained a cheetah printed outfit. Its breastplate had a very revealing cheetah patterned top, there was no waist guard and she had a pair of revealing black shorts with a belt holding a cloth hanging over her left leg. Her arms covered with dark armbands somewhat similar to his red ones but longer. She also had one cheetah patterned pauldron and knee guards. Her lance now replaced by a one-handed sword.

"It won't be as easy to follow me now." She said before disappearing.

Bardock didn't quite manage to follow her with his eyes, but he had sensed that she was at his left closing in rapidly. He back flipped onto his arms as the girl reappeared where he had just stood. He used small ki blasts to launch himself into the air and towards a tree using it to launch himself at her. Her reflexes proved themselves once more as she managed to get away in time to avoid Bardock's fist, however Bardock using his momentum turned away from her bringing his left leg around and smashing it into her back. She flew away from the impact, but Bardock managed to grab her sword before she did. He now used all he got and appeared before her trajectory catching her and holding her from behind with her own sword at her throat.

"You still have a way to go, but you did better than that brat Gray." Bardock complimented.

"Gray?! How do you know him?" The girl asked him.

Bardock let go of her and gave her sword back to her, before walking over to the remains of the campfire and getting a fairly eatable piece of meat.

"I met the brat 3 days ago outside of Magnolia... And after that again inside of the Fairy Tail guild which you also seem to be a part of… that's why I didn't hurt you as much as I could." Bardock said in between bites. "Bardock." He added.

"Is that your name?" She asked to which he nodded. "I am Erza Scarlet."

"Erza huh? Interesting name."

"What is Bardock then?" She wondered.

"Where I come from it's pretty normal." Bardock replied.

"And where is that exactly?" She asked him.

"I am from Planet Vegeta. I come from an elite warrior race called Saiyans. And as I mentioned to both Gray and man called Morino, I am pretty sure you are unable of intergalactic travel yet." Bardock answered. At this point his introduction had become a running gig.

Erza chukled. "That's sounds ridiculous, I guess you don't want to talk about it. It's pretty normal, even I have a past I wish to forget." She said.

"But I-"

"So what are you doing here Bardock?"

"…Was on my way back from a job, stopped to eat."

"So was I, I got this giant horn from the monster I defeated. The locals decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir." She said looking over at the horn. "Oh no! How could I be so carefree! Bardock please hit me for my stupidity." Erza said.

Bardock without questioning, stood up and walked behind Erza after which he hit her on the back making her fly into a tree.

"Thank you." She said getting up from the ground dusting of her armor.

"My pleasure." He answered.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience I caused, but I must get back to the guild now." Erza said walking over to the horn picking it up.

"Stupidity thing?" Bardock asked.

"Stupidity thing." She replied.

Bardock stopped for a moment as in thought and spoke up afterwards.

"I can help you get back faster if it's that important." He offered.

"I am thankful, but I can't see how you could help." She said.

Bardock didn't say anything as he walked over to his backpack and picked it up, after which he walked over to Erza and took the horn she was holding, strapping it to his back. He then put his backpack over his shoulder and went over to Erza picking her up bridal style.

"Wha-" Erza let out while her cheeks reddened slightly.

Bardock slowly lifted of the ground before flying up a considerable height and starting to fly towards the guild. Erza tried speaking but the passing air was making it hard as they were flying pretty fast covering kilometers in mere seconds. It didn't take long for them to see the town so Bardock lowered them down as they reached the edge of town. He let go of Erza and she didn't expect him doing so, she ended up falling on her butt. She didn't say anything though as he had helped her out.

"I must thank you again, without your help I would have arrived closer to sundown." Erza thanked.

"Whatever, I only wanted to fly a bit. With you and the horn on me it also acted as a workout." Bardock said. "Do whatever you wanted to. I need to collect my money." He added walking towards Lawrence's bakery.

He walked down the streets until he found the bakery, and walked over to the door opening it.

"Welcome to Lawrence's bakery how can I help you?" Lawrence said out of habit. "Oh it's you Bardock! I didn't expect you so early."

"I decided to fly back."

"So you can fly? Some kind of wind magic I assume?" He said.

"Actually-"

"Not like it matters. Since you are here so early Bardock, do you think you can run another errand for me? I suddenly got a request from a small merchant by Kunugi station. All you have to do is take the train there and get back. It shouldn't take too long."

Bardock rolled his eyes. "I'll do it."

"Are you sure you just got back, I will understand if you are tired." Lawrence said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I am not as weak as an ordinary human."

"Well If you say so, then go to the back and get the crates." Lawrence sighted.

Bardock nodded, and walked to the back picking up the next crates after which he got the directions to Kunugi station. " _The fucks a train anyway?_ "

 **With Erza, Natsu, Gray and Lucy:**

"I need your power, will you come with me?" Erza asked Natsu and Gray.

They looked at each other as the rest of the guild started whisper and talk about the situation.

"What does this mean?"

"This has never happened before!"

"She needs their help?"

"We're leaving tomorrow morning. Make preparations." Erza said, before walking out of the guild.

"Erza, Natsu and Gray… I never would have imagined it. This may as well be the ultimate team." Mira said to Lucy who was standing by her.

 **Next morning Magnolia station:**

"Why'd I have to be stuck with you?" Natsu said annoyed.

"That's my line! If Erza wants help, then I am more than enough." Gray replied just as annoyed.

"Then go by yourself!" Natsu said back.

"Then stay home and get beaten by Erza later!" Gray said.

"Pretend we don't know them…" Said Lucy sitting on a bench at the side, she had Plue on her lap and Happy sitting by her side.

"What are you doing here Lucy?" Happy asked munching on a fish.

"Mira-san asked me to keep a watch on Natsu and Gray since they would fight without Erza around." Lucy answered sighting.

"You're not stopping them." Happy commented.

"But…"

"I apologize. Were you waiting." Erza said walking up to the bunch.

Upon seeing her, Natsu and Gray immediately stopped their fight and paled hearing her behind them.

"Erza-san! Ugh." Lucy stopped when she noticed the enormous amount to baggage Erza was dragging behind her.

"Nice packing!" Happy said.

"That's a lot of luggage!" Lucy said her eyes bulging out.

Meanwhile Natsu and Gray turned on their "Getting along act".

"Let's get along together today!" Gray said with a poker face and overly enthusiastic voice.

"Aye, sir!" Natsu replied imitating Happy with the same tone Gray had.

"There is Happy No. 2!" Lucy said.

"Yes getting along is the best. And you are? I believe you were at Fairy Tail yesterday." Erza said.

"Yes, I am the new recruit Lucy. Mira-san had asked me to come along with you. Thanks for having me!" Lucy replied. While Erza was distracted by Lucy, Natsu and Gray resumed their fight in silence by glaring at each other.

"I am Erza. Glad to have you on board." She said. "So you are Lucy? You're the one who defeated the guerrilla mercenaries with just one finger, yes?" Lucy gaped at this. "You have my thanks for offering to help. I will be counting on you."

"G-glad to be of service…" Lucy said while thinking. " _That's not entirely how it happened…_ "

"Erza, I have one condition for coming along." Natsu said.

"Hey!" Gray exclaimed.

"What? Tell me." Erza said calmly.

"When we get back, fight me!" He said excitedly.

"Hey think this over! Do you have a death wish." Gray asked.

"It won't go the same way as last time." Natsu said grinning with a kind of evil expression. "I'm good enough to beat you now!"

Erza lowered her head slightly, a little "hmph" could be heard.

"It is true that you have improved. I am not confident by any means, however… Fine. I will take you on." She answered looking back up.

Natsu being Natsu yelled his catchphrase as flames erupted from his mouth.

 **A train ride and super motion sickness later on Onibus Sation:**

"Are those guys from Eisenwald still here?" Gray asked.

"I don't know. But I came here to find out." Erza answered.

"Sounds like a goose chase to me." Lucy commented.

"Huh? Where's Natsu?" Happy asked.

Meanwhile on the now departing train Natsu was continuing on fighting against his motion sickness. Happy walked over to the edge of the platform and looked at the departed train.

"He departed." Happy said waving at the disappearing train.

"I was so busy telling the story, I forgot about him! What have I done?" Erza said clenching her fist. "And I know he is bad with transportation. This is all my fault. Please would someone hit me?" Erza asked.

"Now, now..." Lucy said.

Then a figure came up from behind, hitting Erza and sending her into a nearby support column.

Both Gray and Lucy's jaws dropped as they both thought the same thing. " _Whoever did that… has a death wish._ " Erza now stood up dusting off her armor and looking at the person that hit her smiling.

"Thank you Bardock." She thanked.

Bardock nodded.

"Wait you know him Erza? He wasn't her before you showed up." Gray said still confused by Erza and Bardock's exchange.

"Yes, I had the pleasure of meeting him on my way back to Magnolia. After a small quarrel he helped me out getting to Magnolia faster." Erza answered and looked over to Bardock again. "Why are you here Bardock? Is it another job?"

Bardock nodded again. "Yeah."

"Well how did it go?" Lucy asked.

Bardock turned and looked at Lucy, examining her top to bottom. " _She is weaker than the rest, but still considerably strong._ " "Fine. Finished it and got my money." He said before adding: "Although I ate all the goods." Everyone sweat dropped.

"How did you get money if you ate everything?" Gray asked as BArdock now turned his attention to him.

"I got hungry and didn't find any food nearby so I ate the baked goods. I was still hungry after that and stumbled into a giant monster of some sorts. Since I was hungry I killed and ate him, but as it turned out it had terrorized the area around where my delivery was so they overlooked it." Bardock finished. " _Now why am I explaining myself to these brats?_ "

"I see. It was nice meeting you again Bardock, but we have to go after Natsu now." Erza said as she walked over the emergency stop lever to buy some time.

"Hey Bardock want to come with us?" Gray asked.

"Will there be fighting?"

"I guess?" Gray said confused.

Bardock smirked. "I'll join."

All of them now hurried and got a magic powered carriage.

"I'll drive." Gray said as Bardock grabbed him and put him into the back seat.

"I don't think so." He said thinking back to how they met.

Erza didn't bother to ask as she hooked herself up and started driving towards the departed train. They soon caught up with the train and saw a cart partially damaged. They assumed that it had something to do with Natsu so they drove closer as Natsu dove through a window crashing straight into Gray who for some reason decided he would go onto the roof of the magic four-wheeler.

"Natsu are you ok?" Erza asked.

Natsu was laying on the ground with gray right beside him, both his and Gray's foreheads were sore after their collision.

"Aye." He managed to say.

After a while the duo felt better and they both stood up.

"That hurt, jerk!" Gray said annoyed.

"Shut up! You left me behind, huh?" Natsu replied.

"That we did, I apologize. At least you do not seem hurt. Somehow…" Erza said grabbing Natsu's head and slamming it into her chest, as if trying to comfort him.

"And what do you mean unhurt? I got into a fight with a weird guy on the train." Natsu said.

"A fight? Interesting tell me more." Bardock said from the side.

"Bardock?! When did you come here?" Natsu questioned surprised.

"A while back." He replied.

Natsu now explained what happened on the train and Erza hit him for not stopping the Eisenwald member even though Natsu didn't know about it as it was Erza herself that had knocked Natsu out a while back. She walked back to the magical four-wheeler and strapped herself in.

"He was at the train right? Let's go maybe we will catch up.

"What was he like?" Gray asked.

"Nothing that stood out, he had this skull shaped flute with three eyes though." Natsu answered.

"Skull shaped? That's some bad tastes right there." Gray commented.

"Skull shaped? Three eyes? I know that flute!" Lucy exclaimed. "Lullaby… The song of curse! Magic of death!" Lucy told what she knew of the flute.

"What?" Both Erza and Bardock said.

"Song of curse? You mean like, a magic song?" Gray wondered.

"I've only read about them in books, but one of the forbidden magic's is the curse of death, right?" Lucy said.

"Right. A black-magic curse that saps the life out of the person it's cast upon." Erza said.

" _So it's like the energy draining techniques some of the Argrotians from planet Argro used. Those were annoying as hell._ " Bardock thought.

"Well lullaby is even worse! Just hearing the cursed song is enough to kill a person!" Lucy added before explaining the whole concept of the flute known as Lullaby.

At the same time Eisenwald with Erigor at command had stopped the previously departed train at Kunugi Station, and took everything take worthy. Kageyama the man who Natsu had fought had now joined up with the remainder of the guild and delivered Lullaby.

 **Sometime later on the way to retrieve the flute:**

The team had now arrived at Kunugi Station and watched the guards secure everything. Erza looked at the damage done to the surrounding area and made a conclusion that Eisenwald must have taken over the train and continued on to the next station.

Erza was pumping as much magic as she could into the vehicle that the cable connecting the vehicle to her had started inflating. At this point they had already reached Oshibana Town.

"Erza, you're going too fast! Look, the cable is inflating!" Gray stated.

"If we let that flute be played, a great number of people would fall victim the Lullaby! Just by hearing the sound, a person's life is stolen from them!"

" _Ha, must be as bad as Frieza's breath then._ " Bardock chuckled slightly.

"What are we supposed to do when we get there, and you don't have any magical power left?" Gray popped the question.

"If that happens I will fight with a stick if I have to, besides you and Natsu are here, not to mention Bardock whom managed to beat me the very same time we met." Erza stated.

"W-wha? Bardock beat you?! He beat me but- How strong is he?" Gray stammered.

"Yes, he is truly strong. I think he even held back a bit when we fought." Erza agreed. "What's that?" She examined smoke rising from a building further ahead. She sped up a bit until the building was in full sight and she slowed down stopping in front of the station.

Erza walked out of the vehicle and to the closest conductor asking about the situation inside.

"You! What's the situation inside?" She asked.

"Who the fuck are you-" The man said before Erza head butted him and went to the next one.

"What's the situation inside?" She repeated to another conductor.

"Huh-?" She knocked the man down as well proceeding to the next.

"I guess she doesn't like people who don't answer promptly…" Lucy sweat dropped.

Bardock watched as Erza went from man to man knocking them out. His body screamed danger.

" _I don't like this, she is as scary as Gine after my squad didn't clean after themselves._ " Bardock thought.

"Do you understand what Erza is like now?" Gray asked.

"Gray." Lucy said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Your clothes." She said.

"Would you look at that." He crossing his arms and looking down at himself.

Bardock looked over at Gray. " _Magic is truly powerful, his clothes disappear even without him noticing._ "

Erza had at this pint knocked down around 12 people as she came over.

"Eisenwald is inside. Let's go!" She said turning towards the station entrance.

"Right." Gray replied as Bardock just nodded.

"Is this one my responsibility? Lucy asked referring to Natsu who's leaning onto Lucy's shoulder because of the rough ride.

 **Inside:**

Bardock and the rest entered the station walking down the long corridor without seeing anyone. " _I am sensing a big group of people further ahead. Must be the Eiden…whatever it was._ "

"Looks like an army platoon had entered but didn't return, it is likely that they have engaged in battle with Eisenwald." Erza said as they were running towards the energy sources Bardock sensed.

Further ahead Bardock noticed weaker energy signature's and looked forward. He saw a bunch of soldiers on the staircase ahead, all of which were either lying down or sitting grunting in pain.

"They've been wiped out!" Happy shouted.

"They were up against an entire guild. Every one of them are mages, ordinary people stand no chance." Erza told the, as she stopped when she heard a laugh before them.

"Hehehehe. I knew you'd come. You Fairy Tail Flies!" Erigor said to them with the whole of Eisenwald behind him. All of the laughed at the five people in front of them.

"You fiend! You are Erigor, I take it?" Erza said to the man sitting by the window.

He had long spiky gray hair, and black eyes. He wore a black cape and gray sweatpants with a cream colored belt holding them up. He also wore sandals made of wood, and the weapon he held was a massive scythe.

Erigor laughed again.

"You damn flies! It's you foult master Erigor got angry at me…" Kageyama said.

"That voice." The now more conscious Natsu said.

"What are you after?" Erza asked them. "What do you plan on doing with the Lullaby?"

"You don't know?" Erigor asked, before flying over to and standing atop a broadcasting pole. "What's here at the train station?"

"You plan on broadcasting the Lullaby?" Erza said shocked.

"Oh my don't you catch up quickly. I wonder how many thousands of onlookers gathered around here? And if you increase the volume, it will be heard across the city. The melody of death."

"You plan on making innocent people listen to the flute's Lullaby?" Erza yelled at him.

Bardock at this point started shaking, really annoyed at the situation.

"It's a purge. I am purging the fools who guard their own right and safe-" Erigor was cut off as Bardock got tired of Erigor's endless blabbing had flickered out of existence from Erza's side and punched Erigor right in the stomach sending him Straight into the wall behind him and further through it as a hole was left In the building wall.

"Why do all lowlifes on this planet talk so fucking much?" Bardock asked with his eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Bastard how dare you attack master Erigor?!" Someone yelled from the crowd.

Bardock just looked down after which he disappeared again.

"What the?! Where did he go?" The same guy asked.

"Yeah where did he go?"

The men turned around as they saw Bardock standing behind them looking at the spot he just stood in. Bardock smirked at them as they looked at him a little frightened at the display of speed. He then punched the guy who had shouted earlier straight in the face sending him flying out of the room and into a column making it crack.

"Now who's next?" Bardock asked fixing one of his wrist warmers. He sensed behind him and noticed that Erigor was now back. He stood in the hole Bardock made by punching him through, his clothes a little ruined with a trickle of blood running down from his mouth.

"You can pack a punch." He said wiping away the blood. "Unfortunately I do not have time to fuck around with you." He stated and vanished.

"He ran away!" Lucy and happy spoke.

"Natsu, Gray… You two heard him. As long as you two work together, there is no way you would lose to even "Death god" Erigor." Erza said turning to them, but they were glaring at each other. "Were you listening?!" She yelled annoyed.

"Aye sir!" They shouted in unison before running of after Erigor.

"They went after master Erigor! After them!" Another goon said. They tried to run forward but Bardock appeared in front of them.

"I don't think so. Your master bored me to death, you will need to compensate." He told them before launching himself forward punching a goon in the stomach and sending him flying into a couple of other members before crashing into one of the parked trains.

"Get this bastard!" Another yelled.

Three of them stopped as magic circles appeared before them and they all shot some kind of energy beam at Bardock. He just stood there unfazed as the attacked closed in, Bardock coated his right hand with a little ki as he smacked the attack away. The Eisenwald goons looked on in awe as one of their stronger attacks had no effect.

"You call that an energy beam?" Bardock snorted pulling his right arm back gathering some energy. "This is an energy beam!" He brought his arm forward sending a blue wave of energy into the trio who attacked him The wave sent them and everyone behind them through the station wall bringing down parts of the roof because of lack of support.

"Amazing." Lucy said as she watched Bardock defeat half of the members in a mere two attacks.

" _Shit, I used too much power… I need to lower myself more._ " He thought as he lowered his power all the way to around 1.5%.

As Bardock attacked the members, Kageyama and a guy name Rayure want after Natsu and Gray.

"We will follow them to after we clean up here." Erza told Lucy.

"But Erza-san don't you think Bardock can handle them by himself?" Lucy asked.

"That may be true, however he isn't a part of our guild so it would bring shame to our name if we let him do everything for us." Erza replied, Requiping a sword and joining the fight. Blowing away a couple of goons with each strike.

"Wow, Erza-san is amazing!" Lucy commented. "I can fight to!" She said pulling one of her keys. " **Gate of the Giant Crab, I open thee! Cancer!** " Out of the magic circle a humanid crab man emerged, holding a pair of scisors in each hand, he wore a lose blue buttoned shirt and black pants with a golden chain at the right back side.

"Cancer. It's also a fight this time-ebi?" He asked.

"Cut this fight short will you?" Lucy said smirking.

Some of the goons said this and tried to attack Cancer, but he just ran through using his scissors to cut through their weapons, and give them a bald top kappa haircut.

"My hair!" Is what most of the goons had yelled after the engagement. "You're so cruel!" They added.

"Nice haircut-ebi." Cancer said.

"Nice job." Erza complimented.

"All right, I made a good impression!" Lucy celebrated.

"However, the way he ends his sentences intrigues me. "-Ebi?" I just don't see it. At least say "-snip" or something.

"We were not good enough?"

"There are still many of them, I will wipe them out! **Requip: Heaven's wheel armor!** " Erza yelled as she started glowing and changing armor. This one was an all silver armor with huge wings on her back. She had her entire arms covered as well her legs. She had a tiara with wings on her sides and a small choker. Her whole stomach was uncovered and her breast plate was very revealing showing a bunch of her cleavage.

She then lifted slightly into the air. Using her requip she made a circle of swords appear behind her. " **Dance my blades. Circle Sword!** " She commanded her swords as the flew forward blasting away everyone in its path.

"Hey! Who the fuck did that?!" Bardock shouted from underneath all of the goons. The whole mountain of unconscious men was flung to different sides as Bardock stepped out.

Lucy looked at Bardock a little frightened as she knows that he is very powerful.

"How dare you take away my fun? Do you know how bored I was?" Bardock complained to Erza.

Lucy sweat dropped. " _That's what he's mad about?_ "

"I apologize, but it is a matter of life and death." Erza told Bardock. "We have taken out everyone now, all that's left is finding Erigor."

"Don't bother! He is not at the station anymore!" Gray yelled running over to the.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked as Gray explained how this was to waste their time and that the real target was the meeting of the guild masters.

"The we must make haste! Where is Natsu?" Erza asked.

"We split up, aslo Erza the station is surrounded by a magical wind barrier!" Gray stated.

"What?!" Erza said shocked. She and the rest of the group minus Natsu made their way out of the station and outside where they saw the wind barrier. Erza walked over to it and tried force her arm through, but it only damaged her greatly.

"It's no use, you can only get in from the outside, but once you're inside this you are trapped." Erza explained. "Wait, that guy Kage. He was able to dispel the Lullaby he must be able to take the barrier down! We need to find him fast!" Erza commanded as everyone with the exception of Bardock who just sat down bored ran to get Kageyama.

After a couple of minutes they returned with Kageyama, but he was covered in a great amount of bandages.

"We can't ask him now he is still unconscious and won't wake up." Lucy said.

Natsu enveloped his fist in flames as he tried to smash through the barrier, but got launched away instead.

"And that is what happens when you try to force your way out." Gray said.

Natsu however didn't give up as he tried again, and again.

"Stop it flame brain. Brute force won't do anything." Gray told him.

"Are you finished?" Bardock asked standing up from his spot. "You guys are weak, too weak to protect people you care about." He said.

"What did you say Bardork?!" Natsu yelled as Gray held him back.

"I am merely stating the facts." He said walking over to the barrier.

"Bardock don't! It will rip you to shreds!" Erza warned him.

"I am not a weakling like you are, some wind won't hurt me." He replied to her before rising his power level slightly and walking straight into the barrier no trouble. Inside of it he powered up even more creating his own wind pressure that disturbed the barrier ultimately dispelling it. "However I was like you once, powerless…"

"Hey where's Natsu and Happy?" Lucy asked.

"Oh crap! They must have gone after Erigor right after the barrier was dispelled." Gray spoke up.

"It's ok. Right now Natsu is the only one who could catch up to him." Erza said.

"Actually-" Bardock started.

"We must hurry after him!" Erza added before she ran to the magic four-wheeler with the rest behind her.

" _I am getting tired of getting cut of._ " Bardock thought slightly trebling.

 **A while later at clover, where the guild master meeting was held** :

After departing Bardock and the group followed the train tracks where they after a while found Natsu who managed to beat Erigor. However the now Conscious Kageyama had come for the flute after which he disappeared into the shadows heading towards the guild master meeting. The group went after him right away.

The group arrived and went to find their master where they found him in the forest with Kageyama right beside him. They wanted to warn him, but master Bob of Blue Pegasus had stopped them.

"Shh! We're just getting to the good part. Now watch!" He said. Said man was an elderly bald man. He was wearing a purple spaghetti-strap shirt with a gold and fuchsia hoop necklace and pink and purple pants. He also wore a red lipstick and blush on each cheek. The last detail on him were small white wings on his back.

Bardock shivered looking at him.

"And wow, you all are just so cute! Totally my type!" Bob said after which he added turning to Bardock. "Especially you! You hunk of a man!" Bob said leaning on Bardock's chest.

He felt something turn in his stomach as he pushed Bob away and ran into the bushes vomiting. " _Damn confusing culture! How could a man like him wear something like that!_ "

"Who the heck is that?" Lucy asked.

"Master Bob."

"Oh? Erza-chan how you have grown!" Bob said noticing her.

"That is the Master of Blue Pegasus?!" Lucy questioned still a bit grossed out.

Meanwhile Kageyama almost played the flute but hesitated, resulting in Bob stopping Natsu and Gray from rushing in again. In the end Kageyama couldn't bring himself to play the flute, as Master Makarov's words changed his look at things. Kageyama dropped the cursed flute and fell to his knees surrendering.

At that moment, Erza along with Natsu, Gray an Lucy rushed to Makarovs side.

"Master!"

"Gramps!"

"Oh what are you doing here?" Makarov asked.

"Excellent as always!" Erza said picking up Makarov and slamming him into her chest. "Those words were so moving!"

Bardock gave a small smile at the display in front of him, but then an evil presence caught his attention. He looked around but saw no one, he then realized where the sensation came from.

The Lullaby now started releasing dark smoke and occasional electricity flickers as it spoke up.

"A bunch of cowardly mages, every last one of you!" It said, as an enormous magic circle appeared above it. "I can't stand it anymore! I'll devour them myself!" It's voice booming throughout the whole area. The magic circle disappeared as what looked like a ginormous tree golem popped out.

"That's way too big!"

"That's what you complain about?!"

"What is this thing?"

"Oh my how unsettling." Bob said.

"That's a demon of the book of Zeref." The Master of Quatro Cerberus said.

"Why did the flute turn into a monster?" Lucy questioned.

"That monster is Lullaby, it's living magic, Zeref's Magic.

"Who's Zeref?" Bardock asked.

"You couldn't have chosen a better moment to ask?!" Lucy yelled.

"Jesus stop yelling woman! I am a warrior I need my hearing!" Bardock yelled back.

"The Black Mage Zeref was the most evil mage in the history of the Magical World!" Master Bob said. "To think that a part of his legacy would appear before us after all these centuries!"

"So then, which one of your souls should I partake in of first?" The Lullaby asked bending forward looking over the group of mages.

"What?" Natsu shouted. "Are souls tasty anyway?"

"One does have to wonder." Bardock added.

"How should I know? Don't ask me!" Gray said annoyed.

Suddenly the Lullaby jerked up and shouted. " Back off, small fry!" Sending a huge blast to the right, completely disintegrating a nearby mountain. The Lullaby turned back. "Okay, I've decided! I am going to eat all of you souls, you pitiful mages!"

"Sounds like fun! Go ahead and do it!" Natsu yelled back.

"Back off." Bardock said pushing Natsu away.

"What do you think you are doing?" Erza asked.

"Fight?" Bardock asked, confused by the question.

"Are you insane?!" Erza shouted right into his ear.

"I swear to god! It's almost as if you women really want to make me deaf!" Bardock said picking his ear.

"You can't fight something like that alone! The three of us are going to take it down!" She said.

"You dare take away two fights from me?!" He asked annoyed.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Erza asked with a dark aura surrounding her.

Bardock backed away. "Stupid scary witch…" He mumbled. "You can't stop me from fighting."

"Come one little humans who wants to be first?" Lullaby asked chuckling.

Bardock then fired an energy beam at it. "Will you shut up? I am trying to persuade her into letting me fight!" Bardock complained with a vein popping up at his forehead.

The beam had drilled straight through Lullaby's upper body and ending in a small explosion destroying more of it.

"Agh- You! How dare you?" Lullaby asked enraged.

"I've had enough!" Bardock yelled as he powered up and took off into the sky.

"Bardock!" Erza, together with Natsu, Gray and Lucy yelled.

He flew over and stopped right I front of the Lullaby.

"It seems not all of you are cowards."

Bardock didn't listen as he flew down and towards Lullaby's legs kicking it with 50% power. As the kick collided with Lullaby, it sent huge shock waves across the area destroying all the windows in the nearby town. Lullaby's leg cracked and fell off and it now stood on only one leg.

The different onlookers look at this in astonishment as the huge body of Lullaby fell down to the ground making a huge crater and completely destroying the meeting hall.

Master Makarov now had huge puppy eyes with streams of anime tears coming out of them.

"What's wrong gramps?" Gray who noticed this asked.

"I will most likely have to pay for this…" He sobbed.

"How can a fly like you damage me?!" Lullaby questioned.

"A fly? I guess your strength could be compared to one." Bardock said with a cocky smirk.

"That's it you will all die!" Lullaby brought up its arms as it was about to play itself.

" _Oh shit!_ " Bardock thought as Lullaby started blowing, but nothing came out.

"What why? What have you done to my body?" It shrieked.

"Enough with the talking you walking matchstick. I have had enough of you!" Bardock told Lullaby as he drew his right arm back powering up and gathering a ball of blue energy in his palm. "Try this! **Riot Javelin!** " Bardock yelled thrusting his arm forward as the energy ball expanded engulfing its entire body. Soon after the body disintegrated from the immense heat and power of the attack. Satisfied by his work, Bardock flew back down to the ground where he was met by dropped jaws and bulging eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"M-mountains…" Lucy stuttered pointing behind him.

He turned around to see what she meant and understood right away. The attach had been too powerful as along with Lullaby 3 whole mountains were gone, not to mention all the broken windows and damaged houses from the shock waves. The repairs would cost. A lot.

"To have defeated a demon of Zeref so easily." Master Goldmine said.

"w-wow.."

"Sob, sob" Makarov shed more tears looking at the area.

"Incredible… So this is what Fairy Tail mages are like?" Kageyama questioned.

"Actually-" Lucy interrupted. "He declined the invitation." She said.

"Is that true Makarov?" Bob asked.

"Yes." Makarov replied.

"So he doesn't have a guild?" Goldmine asked.

"Yes." Makarov replied again.

"I saw him first!" Bob yelled running towards Bardock.

"You and your cheap tricks!" Goldmine yelled running right after.

The rest chuckled as Bardock was running away from Bob, and Goldmine.

 **And there you go! One heck of a long chapter. And just so you know, I won't write these that often. Before I say anything else I wanted to include some current power levels:**

 **Bardock 10,000**

 **Makarov 1150**

 **Makarov Giant 1400**

 **Erza 630**

 **Gray 320**

 **Natsu 315**

 **Lucy 190**

 **Happy 1**

 **Erigor 400**

 **Kageyama 200**

 **Eisenwald goons between 100-150**

 **Civilians between 10-20**

 **Civilian children between 1-10**

 **Lullaby 1000**

 **And those are the power levels that I find relevant for now. Other will most likely pop up in later chapter so be on the lookout for those. Now some of you may ask why only 10,000 for Bardock. My own kind of explanation for it is that the Ethernano in the atmosphere is somewhat toxic to ki and is in the way for Bardock's ki flow, and is therefore making him unable to use more strength than what he had on planet Vegeta. Meaning that he has more power, but is unable to use it. Another question you may ask is how Natsu defeated Erigor while being weaker. Thas is an easy answer as you probably have watched the anime, or read the manga you know that Erigor was cocky and overconfident, and that plus the fact that Natsu's magic is influenced by his emotions made him win. That's said Natsu's power level may be 315, but as his emotions flare up it could just as well go up to around 400 which is Erigor's power level. And those are the things I think you may ask about. Other than that I hoped you enjoyed a longer chapter like this and that it wasn't too much. I will update when I can and see you soon!**


End file.
